


[Podfic of] Rue

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Majo no Ie | The Witch's House
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Moving On, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She caught herself wishing that Viola were a ghost haunting her. At least then she could tell her to leave her damned well alone. But as things stood, she could say nothing. There could be no further closure of any kind, and she wondered if that is what it was she sought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Rue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147716) by [Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf). 



> Wow, so I can't believe I started this story like two years ago, yet only just finished it. Talk about protrastination XD
> 
> This idea sprung from my fresh shippy feels after finishing the game, however, the shippiness turned out very platonic.


End file.
